Big Kaiju Hero: Beginning of a New Age
by superkoola
Summary: Hiro has been having a good time since Big Hero 6 formed. However; Hiro now has two new family members barge into his home due to their lack of cash, and boy did they stress him out. It doesn't help that now a parasitic pair of monsters rose to breed. With the ancient alpha predator added to the mix, can Hiro save his friends, family and the city from the upcoming monster brawl?
1. Prolouge: In The Permian

**265 Million Years ago, Late Permian Era**

A large, ancient filter-feeding fish was dead on a beach. Dying from something, it has already attracted a scavenger. It was a graysh black and red color, with wings on its sides, folded in case danger ever approached, and with 2 mandibles. It is 61 meters high, and around 5000 tons.

This creature has flown down from the skies to feed on the dead creature. The animal dug into the hide, and began to devour the beheamoth. Little did it know, however was that an even larger predator is on the prowl. The creature sensed something huge is coming, and flies away…just as a stream line of blue ray hits the carcass. It looked down to see a larger, bipedal reptile, 106 meters in height, and 90,000 tons in weight. The alpha predator has long dorsal spines going all the way down to its tail, and crocodile like skin. The flying creature screeched in defense and the alpha predator roared in response.

The flyer flew towards the beast and stabbed it with its mandibles. The alpha predator roared in annoyance, and tried to shake it off. When the flyer slid down to near its mouth, the alpha predator bit onto the creature's wing, and started shaking it from side to side. The bite force tore off a chunk of the wing from the flyer. The flyer screeched in pain as it tumbled to the ground. The alpha predator roared and advanced towards the downed prey. Little did they know however, was that their world will soon change forever.

Deep in outer space, several large asteroids were approaching the planet. There were about 3 of them, and the largest is around 2 times larger than even the asteroid that killed the dinosaurs almost 200 million years later.

The largest asteroid was the first to enter the atmosphere. As the flyer screeched in futile protest at the alpha predator, the Alpha predator felt something strange going on. It looked up, just in time to see a humongous ball of rock entering the atmosphere. The 2 creatures barely had enough time to react, as the ball of rock slammed into the very spot where they were fighting. The other asteroids fell in other parts of the world, each sending billions of fragments from each blast tumbling down.

This event is now known as the Permian Extinction. Far more devastating than any extinction before, each of these impacts have caused a chain reaction; super volcanoes erupted, covering the atmosphere with toxic chemicals, the eruptions creating massive earthquakes, causing release of toxic chemicals such as C02 and Methane. This killed off over 95% of all living things combined in this era alone.

During this time, radiation filled the atmosphere, creating giant creatures such as the flyer and Alpha Predator. But due to the extinction, the radiation levels decreased, causing the majority of creatures that depend on it for survival to perish. There are VERY few survivors however, that have adapted to the radiation-less environment and either swam to the deep ocean or bury themselves near the Earth's core, where there is an infinite amount of Radiation emitting from the core. Miraculously, the Alpha Predator, the last of its kind, and who survives the impact on point blank range, also adapts and buries himself in the deepest part of the ocean.

From there, the Alpha Predator remains dormant, feeding on the radiation unless some other monsters rose from the depths for unknown reasons. That's when he'll rise and kill whatever is a threat to his territory and to his title as Alpha Predator. Survivng well into Ice Age times, he has been seen by many prehistoric people, and at the dawn of civilization, has sometimes been worshipped as a god.

They call him, Gojira.


	2. Fight In The Exclusion Zone

**Chernobyl Exclusion Zone; March 22** **nd** **, 2137**

Things were chaotic in the abandoned city of Chernobyl, Ukraine.

A long time ago, the city was the site of the worst nuclear plant disaster in history, when in 1986; the reactor exploded after improper tests were done in the nearby nuclear power plant. The result was a destroyed power plant, thousands of civilians losing their homes, and cities that has been overgrown and abandoned for more than 100 years. However, in recent years, tourists were allowed to visit the Exclusion Zone to learn more about the tragedy.

However, today would not be so fortunate for those who decided to come here.

The tourists were running for their lives as booming can be heard in the background, followed by strange noises in the background. The noises sounded like roars and screeches of agony.

* * *

Nearby, two people; a 26 year old girl of Caucasian descent, and her little 5 year old son were amongst the crowd, barely avoiding getting trampled by the crowd, which was starting to become out of control as whatever is happening is drawing closer. The boy was clutching onto her tightly in fear.

The woman kept running through the crowd, wondering when the whole thing is gonna end. Up ahead, is a cargo area in which the military is waiting to pick up the tourists. "Come on, people! Up and at 'em!" one of them ordered.

The military men raised their arms out for the tourists, wanting them to calm down. "Everyone, please remain calm! Whatever is happening, it's far away!" someone within the military said. But it fell on deaf ears as the people continued to run towards.

The woman hugged her son tightly, looking back at the large dust that has gathered up further in the Exclusion Zone. Her son whimpered in fear, making her tighten her grip. "Don't worry, sweetie. It's gonna be okay." she whispered into his ear. "We're gonna make it out of this alive…" As she says this, she too wonders to herself if they'll truly get out of this alive.

She then turned, and saw people getting inside the vehicles slowly. A small speck of hope filled her chest, and she smiled some more. They could get out of here after all!

 _ **Ckreeeeeeee!**_

A loud screeching sound resonated in the air. The once loud and panicky tourists suddenly went silent as they stood rigid, some of them, including the mother, turning around to see what was that.

Suddenly the mother widened her eyes, and gasped as she clutched her son tightly and ducked downwards before,

 _ **Thud!**_

Something landed right above them. The tourists screamed in horror as they ducked down. The mother tried to look up, and from what she could see, it was a creature, apparently 61 meters tall, and a dark coloring. The creature looked at the direction where it was thrown at, and screeched at it, as it tried to stand up.

 _ **Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaooooon!**_

The screech was followed by a deep roar, before a much larger figure stomped towards it. The mother couldn't balance herself due to the abruptness of the roar and the foot stomping making the ground below them shake. This, combined with the panicking tourists due to them being RIGHT UNDERNEATH the larger creature, made it almost impossible for her to keep focus.

Suddenly, someone, in a fit of panic, accidently hit her, causing her to drop her son. The son screamed in fear as people began to scatter, not leaving enough room either of them to stand up and run properly. The mother looked on and tried her best to get to her child, but it was very difficult to do given the crowd.

 _ **Crunch! Ckreeeee!**_

There was a crunching sound from above, followed by a screech of pain and agony. The mother looked up, and gasped upon seeing blood from one of the creature's neck. She looked down to where her son was, and before she could react,

 **Splash!**

Some of the blood splashed down onto her son and several other tourists. She saw her son screaming before immediately passing out due to shock. The mother's eyes widened in horror. "NO!" she shouted in horror as she tried ran towards the pool of blood.

However, she accidently slipped on the blood, and she fell on the ground, her forehead smacking against the hard pavement on the rock. This caused her to briefly black out for a moment.

Her vision was blurry, and she would temporarily black out periodically. But using her remaining strength before she would black out, she crawled closer to her son, and with a slight groan, she reached out for him and pulled her unconscious son closer to her as further upwards, a low humming sound can be heard resonating.

Before she blacked out, the last thing she saw was the larger creature's…spines, glowing a bright blue, as with it's mouth…

* * *

 **AN: Hey there, superkoola here. I know, this is a short one…but hey, something to start thing up.**

 **For those who are new here; I LOVE Godzilla 2014! Everything from the design of the monsters, to the story, to even the characters…yes, guys, even the main soldier guy and his wife as well.**

 **As the reason why I made this story…well, it's complicated; I made it because I wanted to do some sort of re-telling of the story, but with more original elements as well to…actually focus on Godzilla as well. I will never understand why people don't like the lack of Godzilla time on screen…because that was the POINT! *sigh* Sorry, that complaint bugs the heck out of me…**

 **But still, I plan on doing a similar premise; not having Godzilla show up too much, but have him involved in the plot somehow. And also have one of the main characters affected mentally by him as well.**

 **So, that's all I have to say, and I hope you do enjoy this.**


End file.
